


just spark it

by cosmic strings (electrick)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horny Steve Rogers, PWP, diner experiences, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:53:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3942637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrick/pseuds/cosmic%20strings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sex can help you sleep." </p>
<p>Steve's found himself a way to cure his insomnia. Or rather, she's found him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just spark it

Steve always had trouble sleeping at night. Before the war, back in the 40s, Steve could barely get a full night’s sleep without a coughing fit. But now, even if he wants to sleep, he can’t. He can’t close his eyes without even thinking of the horrible pain of everyone he’s lost. Since New York, Steve’s taken to Washington DC where SHIELD is headquartered. It provides a nice change of pace; it’s still a city without the hustle and bustle that is inherent in New York City. Living there was too much, he would explore the city but there were still too many relations to the past.

He’s found a small diner that’s a couple blocks from his apartment. Conveniently, it’s open 24 hours which is ideal since Steve sleeps approximately three to four hours a night whenever he’s in the city.

He finds himself sitting at a table with a cup of coffee (the coffee isn’t for the sleep, it simply has no effect on him anymore) and a slice of cake. The diner is awfully empty, and there’s music playing that he faintly remembers listening to once. The waitress knows Steve by now. He comes whenever he can, always at night, always dressed in dark neutral colors. She think of him as an insomniac; sure there are some who come at night, but he’s a regular and he stays for hours.

The door opens and Steve can smell the rich floral aroma from the new customer. She smells like daisies Steve liked to pick for his mother. It brings him back to a simpler time and Steve picks up his coffee and sips it.

She walks past his table, leaving a breeze in her wake. The girl slides in a booth situated diagonal from him. They both face each other, seated at their respective tables. She smiles at him before opening her bag and pulling out a laptop.

He looks back down to his book. Steve has always taken an active interest in reading. He’s loved it almost as much as sketching but lately, he’s using his passion as a catalyst to catch up with modern times. He’s taken to reading about the military and seeing how much has changed and in what context. He continues to read, pausing only to sip his lukewarm dull coffee or to take a bite of the chocolate cake.

Time passes by, and soon the forgotten music is overturned by the other lady typing at her computer. He hears all the buttons and the cacophony of all the typing. He imagines it to be much more annoying than it actually is. He closes his book and sets it beside his empty coffee mug. Standing up, he takes his plate back to the bar and asks for another piece of cake. He’s hoping that he’s just annoyed because he’s hungry.

Steve usually eats around 3 pieces of cake per night and he’s just finished his first. He gets a piece of cannoli cake and when he reaches his table, he sees the girl sitting across from him.

He sits down as he places his cake in front of him and looks at her, almost as if waiting for an explanation.

“You looked a bit distraught,” she says as takes a sip of her coffee. Her face is small and round, with big doe eyes outlined in black.

“Oh and I suppose this is supposed to make me feel less distraught?” he asks as he smirks while glancing down at his phone. He’s just checking to make sure there hasn’t been a mission extraction.

“Less distraught than my keyboard, yes,” she replies with a roll of her eyes. Her lipstick stains the edge of the coffee cup and she licks her dark lips with a roll of her tongue.

Steve grunts in response, the tips of his ears burning at the realization that he was caught. He slides his fork in the soft cake, bringing it to his lips. The girl stares at the fork and watches his eat. He swells a little, almost proud of the fact that she can’t stop looking at him. The attention from her is undeserved but not unwanted to him. She’s attractive, in a way Peggy never was.

“What’s your name?” he asks as he rolls his bottom lip from underneath his teeth. He swipes his thumb across his lip where he feels the cream and he spies red on her cheeks. He wants to smirk and call her out but he decides not to.

“Sonia,” she introduces herself, “that cake looks really good.” She eyes it in the same way she was eyeing him and he feels a smile tug on the corner of his lips. He offers her a fork and she readily accepts. It’s his turn to watch her lips as she bites the cake. She moans a small sigh and he quirks an eyebrow at her.

“I wasn’t expecting it to be that good,” she says as she settles the fork on the table.

“It’s one of my favorites,” he says with a soft smile. “Steve,” he says.

“What are you doing up so late? or early I suppose?” she asks him resting her head on her hand. Her nails are painted a dark red, barely noticeable.

“I can’t sleep,” he answers with a shrug of his shoulders. The material of his jacket chafes against itself and makes a strange noise. He supposes that since the typing has stopped, his hearing is more acute and he chalks it up to that. “What about you?” he asks.

“I actually came back from a trip. Sort of jet lagged,” she responds as she fingers her phone. Her movement is agile and swift; he wonders how much practice he needs before he can move that quickly in text.

Steve nods in response and agreement. He’s been jet lagged many times from his missions. He only ever gets a full night’s sleep after a beating, when his body is too tired for him to live in the past.

“I don’t know about you, but there is a sure fire way to knock me out cold,” she says in a soft voice, reaching across the table. Her face is close to his and he can smell the daisies again. He wonders what she could mean, maybe sleeping pills. People took them during the war when they all lived on caffeine.

“What’s that?” he says, folding his hands.

“An orgasm,” she winks at him and laughs as she leans back to the table. Steve is taken aback at that. He wasn’t expecting this answer at all, and he can’t help but laugh himself too.

“Really?” he’s smiling brightly and he rolls his eyes as he asks.

“Tested and true,” she smiles as she holds up her hands. Steve looks down at the fork. He picks it up and places it back on the plate.

“Well, then, let’s find out,” he looks up at her with a crooked smile. Sonia smiles brightly and he sees her eyes widen. She wasn’t expecting an invitation but she replies.

“Let’s indeed.”

—

He opens the door for her and she steps through into his apartment. She eyes the bookshelf on the side, pausing to run her fingers across the various spines. There are so many books on the the past presidents, multiple books on the world wars, and more about political conspiracies.

“You’re a history buff?” she asks him as he closes the door behind him.

“You could say that,” he says. He’s not exactly willing to indulge on his secret (or not so secret?) identity right now.

“You want something to drink?” he calls from the kitchen. She walks past the bookshelf and looks at the framed paintings on the table, all signed in the bottom right with a small SR.

“What do you have?” she asks as she picks up the frames. They’re depictions of plain, everyday things but there is an immense amount of detail in each one. Sonia wonders if Steve drew them.

“I’ve got some juice and water,” he responds. She traces the glass frame, as if she could trace the pencil etchings through the glass. She calls for some water and walks to the counter. Sitting at a bar stool, she watches him open the cabinet and pour some water. His jacket is off and she enjoys watching his back ripple through as he reaches for the glass. Steve is an attractive man, there is no doubt about this. She wonders if he’s ex military with all the American propaganda decor.

He settles two glasses of water, one for her and one for him. He’s standing on the other side of the counter facing her. She takes a sip while he watches her. He walks over to her side and when she places the glass back down, she turns around in her chair to face him.

He's standing in front of her, until all Sonia can see, hear, breathe is Steve. His eyes are on hers and there's definitely something in the air.

"May I?" he asks, stepping closer as he leans his face down to frame hers. His lips are hovering above hers, but Sonia's not surprised he asked at all. She closes the gap, holding his jaw with her hands as she leans into him. 

His lips are on her, binding them with a searing kiss. He’s excited and finally on those red lips he’s been eyeing all night. She traces his bottom lip and soon, they’re attacking each other with ardent fervor. He tastes clean and faintly of the cannoli cake he had earlier. Her hands wind themselves around his neck, tracing the soft hair at the base of neck. Meanwhile, his arms trace down her body, settling at her hip. He then hoists her on the top of the counter so they’re both at equal footing at which she lets out a meek.

He’s strong, it seems.

The kiss breaks as he begins to place soft kisses on her jaw, leading to her neck. He finds a small corner at the junction of her neck and jaw, where he bites. She groans at that, fisting his hair deeper. He’s cold against her warm fevered skin and it’s exactly what she needs. She slides her body down to his jeans where she unbuttons them and pulls down the zipper. The jeans slide down easily as Steve steps out of them. Sonia snakes her way through his briefs, finding his dick and stroking it through the material. Steve breaths out in response and combined with her skin, she feels a rush that goes straight to her core.

She leads his cock through the slit in the briefs, and traces his veins. He’s an impressive girth and length, and Sonia thanks the stars that she’s hit the jackpot. She strokes his once from the base to the tip, circling his crown. It’s pink, and she feels the small beading of his pre cum gathered at the slit of the crown. She uses her thumb to spread that across his head and Steve bucks his hips in her hands with a groan.

It takes a few more strokes, and she focuses on the underside of his dick - that’s where Steve is most expressive and response. Soon, his grip on her hips tighten, he stills and with a shudder that she feels from him, he comes all over her hands, with some spilling on her thigh. She brings her finger up and he watches her as she licks it. He tastes of salt and musk and of something inherently clean and natural.

Steve leans in again, kissing her and thus tasting himself. She’s so wild and he’s so glad she’s here. Sonia is unpredictable and Steve has been impressed so far.

“You think you’re ready for sleep, yeah?” she asks against his lips. His hair is in disarray, and there’s red across his lips (all thanks to Sonia). He looks well fucked and they haven’t even started yet.

“I think maybe one more,” he smirks at her. Her skin is flushed crimson and he sees the purple forming at her neck. Steve barely knows her but marking her already gives him a swell of pride. He slips out of his boxers as she takes her shirt off, and soon they’re both naked with her on the counter and him in front of her. She slides off, turns around and leans her torso on the dark granite. It’s so cold on her skin and her nipples pebble in response. Her legs are glued together and she roams her hand down to her pussy. Steve watches her body, bent at the hip and the swell of her ass which is prominently on display for him. He sees her parted labia, a dark red color, and he can see the moisture glistening there.

“God, what a pretty pussy,” he breathes out and he hears Sonia squeak.

He spots a mess of fingers down between her dark lips. He places a hand on her back and starts to stroke himself with his other hand and she runs her finger through from bottom to up, settling on her clit.

“I want you to finger yourself,” he says roughly as he fists his head. She turns her head and his eyes are deep blue and hooded with lust. All she can do is nod in response. He spies one deep red nail lacquered finger slide in between her lips and he can see her back rise as she inhales.

“Go slowly,” he commands her and she moans as she pumps her middle finger through and through. The penetration is minimal but the sight of Steve behind her, watching her touch herself is what does it for Sonia. He strokes are in tandem with hers and he begins to trace her skin on the back.

“Stop. Touch your clit now,” he says shakily. She stops immediately and traces small circles over her clit. Sonia moans as she feels her impending orgasm, it’s starting and she stops her ministrations and lets the orgasm take her body. She’s huffing for breath but Steve is still stroking himself, his hand firm on her back. He groans as he cums with one final stroke all over her back in small spurts. She feels the hot liquid on her back, and she breathes heavily - jesus, it’s all so much for her.

“That was intense,” he says, sliding her hair across to one side of her neck. She eyes him and she nods, his eyes still hooded. She spots a napkin on the side and gives it to Steve for him to wipe her back.

“You think you’re ready for sleep, doll?” he asks as he gently wipes the liquid from her back. The stark contrast of her dark skin with his white hand does wonders to his dick and he’s got to keep it down.

“What? Already?,” she answers, raising an eyebrow. She knows that he probably can go for more, it didn’t even take him two minutes to get hard again after his first orgasm. He laughs slightly.

“Let’s take this to the bedroom then,” he leads her across the hall.

—

Sonia wakes up and she wonders if the seasons skipped to summer. It’s burning hot and she’s sure she’s covered in sweat. Then, she feels a heavy arm across her hip and remember Steve. His pale hand is over the sheet and he’s pressed firmly to her back. She blinks her eyes repeatedly, getting used to the bright light. The windows must be facing east because the sun is shining in the room. She stills as he moves behind her but then his breathing steadies and soon, his breath is warm on her neck again.

Sonia closes her eyes and decides to enjoy this moment just a little longer. Her fingers coax their way in between his and she drifts off to sleep again. After all, it’s not everyday that a girl wakes up in bed with Captain America.


End file.
